


Volverás con la brisa de otoño

by DalishWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Multi, Romance, The Love Triangle is not a main plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishWitch/pseuds/DalishWitch
Summary: El mundo de Emori Lavellan se desgarró en el mismo momento en el que puso un pie en el Cónclave. Desde aquel entonces, una maldición en su mano la puso en el punto de mira de muchas personas.Ahora Emori tenía que volver a encontrar su lugar en la historia junto a un grupo de desconocidos que intentaban adaptarse entre ellos, incluyendo un ex templario llamado Cullen, ahora Comandante de la Inquisición, que se debatía entre fundirse ante la inmensidad de su mirada o alejarse de ella, una elfa dalishiana maga, e intentar superar todo lo que le había ocurrido.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Mage(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan & Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo!
> 
> Antes de nada quería daros las gracias por empezar este fanfic que tanto tiempo llevo planeando :)
> 
> Como habréis visto por el título y por los tags, será un fanfic de Cullen y Lavellan maga. Los puntos claves serán:
> 
> — Respetaré, en líneas generales, el desarrollo de los acontecimientos del juego e incluiré diálogos originales. Sin embargo, mucho contenido será propio e inventado, aunque siempre respetando el lore de Dragon Age.
> 
> — Habrá contenido adulto en algunos capítulos: descripciones gráficas de violencia y contenido sexual.
> 
> — Siempre que pueda haber un tema que pueda herir la sensibilidad de alguien, lo indicaré al principio del capítulo.
> 
> — Dentro de la historia, además de la relación principal (Cullen y Lavellan), se mencionarán relaciones de otros personajes.
> 
> — La relación de Cullen y Lavellan la planeo como slow burn, así que poneos cómodxs ;)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias y espero que os guste!

Dolor. Dolor lacerante desde su brazo izquierdo hasta su pecho.

Angustia, confusión, el más profundo desconcierto desde… desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Emori Lavellan, que tras haber huido de unas criaturas que la acechaban para ser salvada por una misteriosa mujer, se encontraba ahora en una prisión húmeda y oscura mientras esperaba a los dioses saben qué. Creía que acabaría lacerada por las armas de los soldados que la rodeaban cuando entraron dos mujeres que, posteriormente, se darían a conocer como Cassandra y Leliana. Tras unos intensos minutos de interrogatorio, Cassandra y Emori pusieron rumbo a un destino incierto para ella con el fin de ayudar a cerrar una gran Brecha verde en el cielo y otras grietas algo más pequeñas por las que salían demonios sedientos de sangre. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ella? No entendía nada, sólo seguía montaña arriba a la guerrera de pelo corto que la había puesto al corriente de todo y, mientras, intentaba calmar su acelerada respiración. ¿Acaso tenía opción de escoger?

—¿Por qué me miran todos así?—preguntó la elfa mientras cada soldado que pasaba le dirigía una mirada acusadora. Sus palabras se entrecortaban por el dolor y por el miedo.

—Ya han decidido que eres culpable. Lo necesitan. La gente de Refugio ahora llora a nuestra Santísima Divina Justinia. —Cassandra calló un momento para recuperar la compostura— El Cónclave era idea suya y una oportunidad de paz entre magos y templarios. Ella reunió a sus líderes y ahora están muertos.

Emori tardó unos segundos en seguir avanzando, estaba asimilando lo ocurrido: decenas de muertes sin razón en el Cónclave de las que, encima, era sospechosa, incluyendo el asesinato de la mismísima Divina. Y ahora tenía una luz en su mano que ardía como si mil antorchas la estuvieran quemando; ella era la única superviviente de aquella explosión que había causado que el cielo se desgarrara y había quedado marcada con algo que la mataba a cada minuto que pasaba, algo que estaba conectado a lo que rasgaba el cielo, como si sobrevivir a ese incidente fuese ahora un pecado con el que tuviese que acarrear. Era necesario cerrar esa Brecha, para probar su inocencia y para que su marca no la acabara consumiendo.

Mientras seguían avanzando y Cassandra avisaba de que se acercaban a una de esas grietas escupe demonios, se escuchaban sonidos de lucha a pocos metros de ellas. Cuando saltaron un desnivel para acabar aterrizando en pleno fragor de la batalla, Emori vio horrorizada a decenas de demonios intentando despedazar a hombres y mujeres que luchaban contra ellos. Algunos habían caído, otros resistían con todas sus fuerzas, pero todos coincidían en algo: expresiones de horror y desesperación ensombrecían sus caras manchadas de sangre.

La elfa se recompuso como pudo tras aquella imagen terrorífica y se concentró en el maná que corría por sus venas, notó el cosquilleo en sus manos y supo que estaba lista. A pesar del cansancio, a pesar del miedo, a pesar de que no sabía si saldría de ésta, un torrente de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo dispuesto a luchar. No era la primera vez que veía a un demonio, había luchado contra algunos junto a su clan y, aunque ahora estaba rodeada de extraños, la necesidad de protegerles era la misma.

Un grito gutural salió de la garganta de Emori mientras invocaba un campo de fuerza con su magia para disipar a dos demonios de la cólera dispuestos a arrebatarle la vida a una mujer que, aterrorizada, blandía una espada. Cuando consiguió que centraran la atención en ella y se dirigiesen a su posición, un hechizo de congelación los contuvo antes de que pudieran arrancarle la garganta; los demonios eran especialmente grandes y su maná se había consumido bastante, así que le era imposible lanzar una explosión de fuerza mental hacia sus objetivos. Viendo que el hielo que los cubría pronto se desvanecería por el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos de fuego, la elfa cogió un mazo que encontró a escasos metros de ella y se dispuso a atestarles un golpe seco para acabar con ellos.

No obstante, mientras alzaba el arma, un zumbido inundó sus oídos para, pocos segundos después, ver a los demonios atravesados y hechos añicos por una flecha. Al girarse, Emori vio a un enano con coleta que, risueño, le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir disparando a los demonios con su peculiar ballesta. No se había fijado en él hasta ahora ni tampoco en la cantidad de cuerpos demoníacos que yacían a su alrededor con varias flechas clavas en puntos estratégicos. Llevaba tiempo acabando con esos monstruos mucho antes de que ella y Cassandra llegaran.

Los demonios iban cayendo uno a uno, aunque parecían interminables porque por cada ser que mataban salían dos más de aquella grieta, con todo el grupo cada vez más desgastado era necesario cerrar aquel maldito agujero. Mientras Cassandra atravesaba al último demonio en pie con su espada, Emori notó a alguien agarrando su muñeca firmemente mientras dirigía su mano hacia aquella pequeña abertura en el cielo.

—¡Rápido, antes de que lleguen más!—exclamó un elfo mientras de la marca de la elfa salía un potente rayo de luz en dirección a la grieta.

Una pequeña explosión acompañó a ese gesto, consiguiendo sellar el agujero tras un agudo escozor en su mano.

—¿Qué… has hecho?—preguntó Emori mientras miraba desconcertada a aquel individuo.

—Yo no hice nada, has sido tú—respondió él mostrando una pequeña sonrisa complaciente.

Emori miró su mano, no entendía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que esa marca cerrara aquello? Llevaba prácticamente toda su vida entrenando para dominar la magia junto a la custodio de su clan y jamás había visto algo semejante. El elfo, casi como leyendo sus pensamientos, añadió:

—La magia que sea que haya abierto la Brecha en el cielo también colocó esa marca en tu mano. Pensé que la marca podría cerrar las grietas que se han abierto a raíz de la creación de esa gran Brecha y, visto el resultado, parece que estaba en lo correcto. —miró el gran agujero verde antes de continuar— Posiblemente podrías cerrar la propia Brecha, eres nuestra salvación.

Tras un momento de confusión, dieron paso a las debidas presentaciones, cosa que Emori agradeció porque le estaba siendo imposible retener tanta información. El elfo era Solas y tenía varias cosas en común con ella, al menos aparentemente: mago, mago apóstata como se encargó de remarcar Cassandra, y elfo; Solas, gran conocedor del Velo, se encargó de Emori mientras estaba inconsciente para evitar que la marca la matara y para estudiarla y así poder evitar la gran catástrofe que ese agujero en el cielo avecinaba. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa que la hubiese cuidado en su nefasto estado, era agradable ver a uno de los suyos a su lado en estas circunstancias.

Por otro lado estaba Varric, el enano que la había ayudado antes con su ballesta que, como peculiaridad, supo que tenía Bianca por nombre. En un tono divertido y sarcástico dio a conocer que estaba allí para explicar su versión sobre el levantamiento de magos y templarios a la Divina. Además, tenía una especial habilidad para sacar de quicio a Cassandra que, si bien seguía con el ceño fruncido constantemente, parecía algo más relajada en ese momento.

Tras presentarse y recobrar ligeramente el aliento, los cuatro pusieron rumbo hacia el próximo campamento ante la insistencia de la guerrera: no había tiempo que perder, debían llegar al punto de partida, el Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas. Por el camino se encontraron a Leliana y al Canciller Roderick que, con la arrogancia típica de muchos en la Capilla, seguía pidiendo la cabeza de la elfa por el desastre del Cónclave. Su falsa autoridad no mermó al grupo, que prosiguieron hacia el Templo lo más rápido posible, aunque si el camino no había sido sencillo antes, ahora tampoco iba a serlo: se encontraron otra grieta y a más soldados luchando contra demonios que salían de ella.

El agotamiento era remarcable, pero los enemigos no se quedarían sentados esperando a que el resto descansara. Alaridos de dolor, espadas atravesando carne putrefacta de demonios, charcos de sangre siendo pisados… la estampa volvía a ser terrorífica y, de nuevo, nada de eso debía importar en ese momento para Emori porque, ahora mismo, su cometido era mucho más importante que el miedo que pudiese sentir. No podía dejar que su cuerpo se bloqueara ante esa imagen, así que con una ráfaga de maná saltó hacia el epicentro de la lucha y cargó contra varios de esos monstruos con bolas de fuego lanzadas sin piedad, siempre procurando no herir a soldados. Cassandra se unió a ellos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y, de mientras, Varric se unió a los arqueros en los flancos. Solas y Emori eran los únicos magos allí, protegiendo y atacando a la vez; la elfa se fijó en la potencia de los hechizos de su nuevo compañero, muy superiores a los de ella, no era un mago del Círculo ni parecía dalishiano a juzgar por la ausencia de vallaslin en su rostro, entonces, ¿dónde había adquirido semejantes habilidades?

—¡Cullen!

Emori centró su atención en Cassandra que, tras su chillido, corría despavorida hacia un guerrero de ropaje rojo que había sido atrapado y alzado entre las garras de un demonio sombra. La maga vio, como a cámara lenta, que el demonio preparaba el ataque final, directo al corazón de ese hombre; con su último aliento y los dedos doloridos de tanto hechizo, invocó una ráfaga gélida que congeló a esa sombra cuando le quedaban apenas unos centímetros para atravesar el pecho de su objetivo. Cassandra, que acababa con todo lo que se le ponía por delante, atestó el golpe final y le arrancó de cuajo el brazo a esa criatura, liberando así al guerrero y haciendo añicos al demonio.

—¡La grieta!, ¡ahora!—la instó Solas mientras señalaba la grieta.

Emori asintió y alzó la mano hacia aquel agujero verde. Centró la plenitud de su mente en cerrar la grieta mientras intentaba no sucumbir ante la perspectiva de quedarse sin fuerzas, cuanto más rato estaba así, más notaba que su energía se drenaba a través de aquella marca.

Finalmente, un último esfuerzo consiguió que la grieta se cerrara para alivio de todos los que estaban allí.

—Cerrada, como la anterior. Te estás convirtiendo en toda una experta—la felicitó Solas.

—Esperemos que funcione con la grande—añadió Varric torciendo el gesto.

Emori iba a responderles cuando vio al guerrero de antes aproximándose hacia ellos con su mirada fija en Cassandra.

—Cassandra, ¿habéis conseguido cerrar la grieta? Bien hecho.

—No me des las gracias a mí, ha sido cosa de la prisionera.

Entonces la vista del hombre pasó de su compañera a Emori, clavándose intensamente en ella. Lo notó desafiante y curioso, igual que podría haberlo estado ella. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio y experiencia, pero tenían un brillo extrañamente particular, extrañamente familiar también. Y entonces lo entendió, fue un segundo, pero suficiente para ella: el hombre desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el bastón que la maga todavía tenía en la mano y frunció el ceño muy sutilmente.

Aquel hombre era, o había sido, un templario. Quizá uno de los asistentes al Cónclave o quizá uno retirado, pero pocos gestos ante la magia eran tan delatadores como los que tenían los templarios. Como dalishiana nunca había estado en un Círculo, pero sí había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse a varios caza-magos de la Capilla y sabía reconocer la tensión de sus cuerpos y sus estados de alarma cuando se encontraban frente a magos.

—¿Ha sido ella la que ha cerrado la grieta?—preguntó aquel hombre antes de dirigirse a ella—. Espero que estén en lo cierto contigo. Hemos perdido a muchas personas trayéndote aquí.

Emori apretó el puño, no podía creer lo que sus orejas de elfa estaban escuchando. ¿Ya estaban decidiendo que era culpable? ¿Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo?

—No eres el único que lo espera—respondió en tono hostil.

—Supongo que pronto lo veremos.

Ella no supo qué respuesta darle ante tal comentario, así que ofendida prosiguió su camino mientras sus dos nuevos compañeros la seguían mirándose algo sorprendidos el uno al otro.

—El camino al Templo debería estar despejado. Leliana intentará llegar a tiempo—aclaró el guerrero.

—Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos. Intenta despejarnos el camino, Comandante—le pidió Cassandra.

El Comandante asintió y emprendió su rumbo hacia la dirección contraria. Emori lo siguió con la mirada, todavía exaltada por la manera de dirigirse a ella. Mientras ayudaba a uno de los soldados que arrastraba la pierna como consecuencia de la pelea, se giró, miró a la elfa con cierto pesar en sus ojos, y añadió:

—Que el Hacedor os proteja. Por todos nosotros.

***************

El grupo llegó al Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas, Emori tuvo que recostarse contra la pared unos segundos para recuperar el aliento que había perdido al ver, horrorizada, cuerpos casi momificados, todavía en llamas y en poses de horror tras la explosión en el Cónclave. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido a eso? ¿Cómo había llegado a ocurrir? No recordaba nada y eso le horrorizaba todavía más.

—Aquí es donde saliste del Velo y nuestros soldados te encontraron. Dijeron que una mujer estaba en la grieta detrás de ti. Nadie sabe quién era—explicó Cassandra.

Tras encontrarse con Leliana y sus agentes, siguieron hacia la grieta en el centro de la destrucción, la primera grieta y la clave para, quizá, poder sellar la gran Brecha que rompía el cielo. La sensación era nauseabunda, especialmente cuanto más se acercaban a una extraña forma de lirio que Varric denominó “lirio rojo”, pero no sabía cómo podría haber llegado ahí. Cuando se aproximaron al centro, una ola de fuerza invisible perturbó el aire y ante todos apareció una imagen que emanaba recuerdos del pasado:

_La Divina Justinia flotaba en el aire mientras unas fuerzas la sostenían por los brazos. Una figura larga, oscura y monstruosa, con ojos rojos, se erguía frente a ella. Entonces, para sorpresa de muchos, Emori entró desconcertada a la sala._

_—_ _¿Qué ocurre aquí?_

_—¡Corre mientras puedas! ¡Avisa al resto!—le suplicó la Divina con la voz rota._

_La figura se daba cuenta de la presencia de la elfa, a quien llamaba intrusa mientras ordenaba que la mataran. Tras eso, la imagen se desvaneció._

—¡Tú estuviste ahí! ¿Quién atacó? ¿La Divina está realmente…?—preguntó Cassandra casi sin aire por la desesperación—. ¿La visión era cierta? ¿Qué hemos visto?

Emori no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado ni qué hacía ella en esa imagen. Abrumada se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras negaba con la cabeza en dirección a la guerrera.

—Lo que hemos visto son ecos de lo que ocurrió aquí. El Velo sangra en este lugar—aclaró Solas, socorriendo, sin saberlo, a su compañera maga—. Pero lo más importante ahora es cerrar esta grieta porque no está sellada correctamente.

El elfo puso una mano en el hombro de Emori que entendió que, de nuevo, era su turno. Asintió y con un gran esfuerzo abrió aquel amasijo verde mientras el resto preparaba las armas para lo que salía de allí: un demonio del orgullo de tres metros de alto que amenazaba con acabar con todos.

Una lucha encarnizada se gestaba alrededor de la maga mientras ella proyectaba toda su energía en sellar esa grieta. Sus compañeros se esforzaban en salvar sus vidas, en acabar con el demonio y en protegerla a ella, no podía fallarles. Cuando el demonio estuvo lo suficientemente debilitado, un último golpe de gracia acabó con él, lo que ayudó a que Emori pudiese impulsar energía en un último esfuerzo a través de la marca de su mano y así cerrar aquel agujero definitivamente. No más monstruos por ahora.

Una potente explosión de energía siguió al cierre de la grieta, lanzándolos a todos hacia atrás. Emori rodó varios metros hasta darse contra una piedra en su costado derecho, sin embargo, sus fuerzas estaban tan mermadas que fue incapaz de sentir dolor, solo quería cerrar los ojos, su vitalidad estaba a tan bajo nivel que la percepción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor era nula. Escuchaba algunas voces lejanas chillando su nombre con desesperación, sentía algún zarandeo que no conseguía despertarla ni aclarar su vista, con la que solo distinguía sombras borrosas moviéndose. Entonces, pudo captar ligeramente que todo a su alrededor se calmaba y, después, se percató en que su cuerpo, prácticamente a peso muerto, se elevaba del suelo. ¿Estaba flotando? No, notaba que la sostenían por su espalda y por debajo de sus rodillas, alguien estaba cargando con ella mientras caminaba a paso firme. Emori lo intentó, pero no pudo abrir los ojos ni centrar su vista lo suficiente para conseguir ver quién la llevaba en brazos. Sólo pudo oler el cálido y reconfortante aroma a flor de saúco y musgo de roble que desprendía esa persona y que calmaba ligeramente la electricidad que recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Y, entonces, se hizo la oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 2

Emori abrió los ojos muy despacio, observando la madera de la pared pegada a su cama. Una gruesa manta la tapaba hasta el cuello, guardando la calidez de su cuerpo y repartiendo el calor que las llamas de la chimenea emanaban por toda la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba, después de hacer un gran esfuerzo para reconstruir lo ocurrido, era haber cerrado una gran grieta. Y la explosión, sí, también recordaba eso. Nada más, sólo oscuridad, sin saber cómo había llegado a esa cama ni dónde estaba. ¿Seguiría siendo prisionera? ¿Habría escapado de alguna forma y alguien la había acogido? La angustia invadió su pecho ante la incertidumbre.

Se incorporó en la cama, estremeciéndose cuando sus brazos desnudos quedaron expuestos a la diferencia de temperatura de la habitación, a pesar de la chimenea el ambiente seguía siendo algo frío. Dolorida, apoyó los pies en el suelo y se levantó despacio, procurando que no le fallaran las piernas. Cuando estuvo segura de poder andar con paso firme, avanzó hasta encontrarse con un espejo y lo que vio la horrorizó: ojeras inmensas, rasguños por la cara y el cuello, la piel pálida y casi transparente… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

Mientras se pasaba los dedos por esa tez que parecía sacada de las historias de terror que los niños de su clan se explicaban las noches sin luna, la puerta se abrió suavemente y una joven elfa cruzó hacia el centro de los aposentos.

—¡Por el Hacedor! Yo… no sabía que estabais despierta, lo siento mucho, de veras—exclamó la chica preocupada mientras se arrodillaba ante ella.

Emori se horrorizó ante tal muestra de sumisión, o de… ¿veneración?

—No te preocupes, levanta por favor.

—Yo… Disculpadme. Estáis de vuelta en Refugio—comentó, de nuevo asustada—. La señora Cassandra me pidió que le dijese, cuando despertara, que la estaría esperando en la Capilla. Yo… he de avisarla sobre que ya está en pie. Si… si quiere, tiene una bañera preparada.

La elfa salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando a Emori desconcertada, pero al menos ahora sabía que la habían rescatado del Templo tras sellar la grieta. Si seguía siendo prisionera o no, eso lo averiguaría en un rato.

Emori se quitó el camisón que llevaba puesto y probó el agua de la bañera que le habían preparado, estaba un poco fría así que la calentó con un sencillo hechizo. Dentro de la bañera pudo examinar más detenidamente las heridas de su cuerpo, estaba llena de ellas y la peor era la que tenía en su costado derecho; el morado se extendía por toda la zona de las costillas y ahora que había recuperado fuerzas podía notar el dolor con cada gesto. Se hundió un poco más en el agua y pensó en todo lo acontecido: en cómo su vida había cambiado por completo y en que cuando se despidió de su clan no sabía que despertaría días después con una marca en su mano que presagiaba una maldición que la acompañaría y le drenaría la vida.

De nuevo con una sensación de angustia en el pecho, la maga terminó su baño y se puso la ropa que habían preparado para ella encima del escritorio. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima de la tela, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de material tan áspero en la ropa, y se vistió en unos minutos. Se peinó con una trenza ante el espejo que había al lado de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, intentando calmar su corazón con respiraciones profundas antes de abrirla.

Un viento gélido azotó la cara de Emori en cuanto cruzó la puerta, por los dioses, ¡qué frío hacía en ese sitio! Se llevó las manos ante los ojos para intentar protegerse de la luz que se reflejaba en la nieve, que cubría todo como un manto, como si las nubes hubiesen querido tapar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando pudo centrar su vista el corazón le dio un vuelco: un grupo de unos 30 soldados creaban un pasillo desde la cabaña por la que había salido, manteniendo una postura rígida pero mirándola de reojo cuando la elfa empezó a avanzar con precaución, sin saber qué ocurriría a cada paso que daba. Al alzar la vista vislumbró el edificio que parecía la Capilla y puso rumbo en esa dirección mientras decenas de personas la señalaban, se arrodillaban o simplemente asomaban sus cabezas tras los muros y ventanas para observar, con asombro, a la que susurraban “la Heraldo de Andraste”.

—¡Es ella! La Heraldo de Andraste. —Los habitantes de aquel lugar corrían nerviosos al paso de Emori— Dicen que cuando cayó del Velo la mismísima Andraste la guiaba.

Cuando Emori entró en la Capilla tras sentirse muy incómoda por todo lo que estaba escuchando, avanzó hacia el fondo de ésta, donde escuchaba gritos de Cassandra y otro hombre. Al abrir la pesada puerta la vio, junto a Leliana, discutiendo con aquel clérigo de hace unos días, el canciller Roderick que, de nuevo, estaba acusando a la elfa de ser culpable de la explosión del Cónclave y pedía que la llevaran a Val Royeaux para ser juzgada y ejecutada. Cassandra ya no la creía culpable, había ayudado con la Brecha que, aunque seguía activa, ya había dejado de crecer y además había visto la imagen de lo ocurrido en el propio Templo, así que defendió firmemente su postura:

—Buscadora, esa marca que la elfa tiene en la mano es la causante de todo, ¿y todavía mantienes que ella no es la responsable?

—Canciller, la grieta habló, el Velo nos enseñó lo ocurrido, no fue ella quien provocó ese desastre—respondió la guerrera—. El Hacedor nos la envió en nuestro peor momento.

—Incluso creen que fue la propia Andraste quien la salvó antes de caer—añadió Leliana.

Emori alzó las cejas en sorpresa, no se había atrevido a pronunciarse porque su desconcierto era mayor que sus objeciones, ni tampoco encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¡Blasfemia! ¡Eso es blasfemia! ¡Sólo nos alejará más del Hacedor! ¡Y encima una elfa!

Eso sí que no.

—¿No tenéis ya suficientes problemas ya encima como para hacer enfadar a una elfa maga con un agujero verde en la mano?—amenazó Emori con su paciencia al límite.

—Esto no va a quedar así, ni siquiera tenéis autoridad para perdonar a esta supuesta salvadora sin que sea juzgada antes. Ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con…

El canciller Roderick no pudo finalizar su frase intimidatoria antes de que Cassandra, con el ceño fruncido en actitud severa, estampara un libro encima de la mesa para sorpresa del clérigo y de Emori.

—¿Sabe qué es esto, canciller?

Roderick apretó los labios y arrugó la nariz, anticipando lo que venía.

—Esto es un escrito de la Divina que nos otorga autoridad para actuar—explicó la Buscadora, dirigiéndose al canciller—. Este escrito nos da autoridad para cerrar la Brecha, encontrar al responsable y restablecer el orden, con o sin su aprobación.

Las siguientes palabras de Cassandra resonaron pesadas por toda la sala:

—A partir de este momento, declaro la Inquisición renacida.

*********

Emori llevaba ya una hora sentada bajo un árbol alejada del bullicio de Refugio tras haber salido de aquel encuentro que, de nuevo, había hecho temblar su mundo hasta los cimientos. No creía en el Hacedor y ahora era la supuesta Heraldo de Andraste, ahora formaba parte, casi de manera forzosa, de una Inquisición renacida que no tenía líder, a penas miembros, ni apoyo de la Capilla. Cassandra y Leliana le pidieron que esperara unas horas a que todo el mundo retornase para, de nuevo, seguir discutiendo todo ese asunto y empezar a diseñar un plan firme que, básicamente, pudiese arreglar el caos en el que estaba sumido Thedas; en ese momento tendría que estar visitando la taberna para comer algo o al boticario para revisar su estado de salud, pero el cúmulo de pensamientos la paralizaba. Además, le daba miedo que al levantarse sus piernas no respondieran ante su parte racional y emprendieran una huida frenética de vuelta a las Marcas Libres con su clan como si nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo. No obstante, en el fondo sabía que ahora su deber era parar todo esto, ahora llevaba la marca como una maldición y, además, tampoco llegaría muy lejos con la costilla dolorida.

—Pequeñaja, el mundo que hay que salvar no está bajo un manzano y las elfas de ceño arrugado no quedan bien en las historias que cuento. —Emori alzó la vista para identificar al emisor.

—Varric…

—¡No te abalances sobre mí con tanta efusividad!—bromeó el enano, acto seguido, extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella accedió sonriendo.

Varric comenzó a caminar y la Heraldo lo siguió curiosa.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

—Digamos que una elfa con la cara tatuada a la que llaman la elegida de Andraste no pasa desapercibida si haces las preguntas adecuadas. —se detuvo y la miró— Y dime, ahora que Cassandra no nos oye, ¿qué tal lo llevas?

—¿La verdad? Sólo quiero irme de aquí y hacer ver que no existís.

—No sería fácil con ese cachivache en la mano, ni tampoco con la Buscadora pisándote los talones, daría contigo antes que el propio Hacedor.

—Desde luego es muy insistente, me pareció ver a alguien quemando los calzones del canciller después de hablar con Cassandra—bromeó ella.

Varric soltó una carcajada ahogada.

—Te entiendo. Quiero decir, pasas de ser la criminal más buscada de Thedas a unirte a los ejércitos de los fieles en sólo en tres días. La mayoría de los que conozco habrían huido a la mínima de cambio.

Emori se sintió, por segunda vez desde que todo esto había empezado, arropada por alguien. La primera vez fue cuando supo que Solas, el otro mago elfo, había hecho que su marca no la devorara mientras estaba inconsciente. Era reconfortante encontrar palabras y gestos amables entre tanta tensión y hostilidad, aunque fuese para olvidar por unos segundos que el mundo se estaba llenando de demonios y llamas.

—Vamos, pequeñaja, los malos tragos pasan mejor con el estómago lleno.

Ambos emprendieron rumbo a la taberna de Refugio y, aunque ella estaba nerviosa porque sabía que volvería a ser el centro de atención, la verdad es que su estómago llevaba pidiendo alimento desde hacía mucho. Las conversaciones y las risas acallaron cuando ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la barra, donde Flissa, la tabernera, los atendió eufórica mientras les servía pan, queso y algo de fruta. Varric notó la tensión en la mandíbula de la Heraldo, así que la guió rápidamente a la mesa más vacía, saludó a los que ya se encontraban allí y empezó a comer como si hubiese pasado dos semanas de hambruna para que su nueva compañera empezase a probar bocado a pesar de que todos los ojos estuviesen postrados sobre ella. Y funcionó, poco a poco fue dando pellizquitos que se llevaba a la boca hasta dar paso a bocados más enérgicos mientras sus mejillas recuperaban algo de color.

*********

—Y de repente, ¡venía corriendo desnudo desde la otra punta de la calle!

Varric terminó dando golpes en la mesa mientras todos reían a carcajadas por sus pintorescas historias. Emori se había relajado y también reía junto al resto de comensales por las ocurrencias del enano. Durante una de los desternillantes relatos de su compañero, notó cierta molesta en su costado derecho, lo que le hizo recordar que todavía tenía que visitar al boticario para ver qué tal estaban sus heridas, así que se despidió de todos y salió de la taberna.

Antes de que Emori pudiese girar en dirección a su destino, un gran tumulto de personas apelotonadas en una de las entradas y varios gritos pidiendo paso llamaron su atención, así que decidió entretenerse con eso e ir a fisgonear un poco. Subida a una roca a unos 20 metros de la entrada, pudo elevarse y ver qué estaba ocurriendo: un grupo de soldados ayudaba a entrar a varias personas, refugiados seguramente. Algunos iban en carreta porque estaban heridos y otros entraban por su propio pie, aunque todos mostraban expresiones de haber pasado por mucho. Los soldados tiraban de las carretas, cargaban sacos o ayudaban a las personas con cojera y, entre todos ellos, abriendo paso mientras arrastraba una de las carretas con heridos, se encontraba él, el que Emori creía que era o había sido templario, el Comandante Cullen.

Su altura y porte destacaban entre muchos de los hombres y mujeres que allí había y, sin embargo, no parecía autoritario. Lo observaba, observaba como pedía, calmado pero firme, que todo el mundo se apartara para dejar espacio a los refugiados para que pudieran entrar sin necesidad de empujarse. Mientras analizaba sus gestos pensó en si fue tan amable con los magos a los que perseguían los templarios, ¿para ellos también pidió espacio? Emori se centró en esos pensamientos mientras fruncía el ceño sin darse cuenta y fue entonces, justo cuando se estaba enfadando con la profundidad de sus pensamientos, cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Cullen también la observó: allí estaba ella, tensa como la cuerda de un arco, sin percatarse de que destacaba por encima de cualquiera, mirándolo de manera inquisidora mientras él intentaba poner orden en aquel caos. Le ponía nervioso la chispa que brillaba en los ojos de aquella maga desde la primera vez que se vieron tras su primera batalla juntos. Tampoco pasaba por alto que el puño de ella acababa sin circulación de tanto apretarlo cuando se encontraban. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando y por qué parecía que su mera presencia amargaba su existencia.

Emori no reparó en que llevaba varios minutos allí parada y, al darse cuenta de que varios habitantes empezaban a mirar en la misma dirección que el Comandante para acabar postrando sus ojos escrutiñadores en ella, bajó veloz de aquella roca, intentó calmar su pulso y, esta vez sí, fue directa a la consulta del boticario.

—Me alegra ver que las tres noches que pasé sin dormir hayan surtido efecto. Soy Adan, curandero a la fuerza en Refugio—se presentó el boticario en cuanto la elfa abrió la puerta.

—Yo… esto… gracias. —la repentina y áspera presentación de aquel hombre la pilló desprevenida— Gracias por haber cuidado de mí.

—Mejor agradécemelo cerrando ese horrible agujero en el cielo—respondió sin mirarla mientras buscaba las notas de los últimos días—. Dime, ¿cómo van tus heridas?

Emori dejó que revisara las heridas más superficiales y su costado derecho, que seguía dando problemas a la hora de gesticular. Adan lo anotó todo en un informe, lo cerró, lo selló y lo confió a su ayudante, que rápidamente lo llevó a la Capilla para entregárselo a Cassandra.

—Mi recomendación es que tomes los brebajes que te doy y que eches estas hierbas al agua cuando te bañes—le recomendó Adan mientras le daba una bolsa con botes y hierbas en su interior—. Creo que te están esperando en la Capilla.

La Heraldo asintió y muy a su pesar puso rumbo a la Capilla. Al salir de la consulta vio a Solas de espaldas, observando la Brecha en el cielo mientras mantenía las manos cruzadas tras la espalda. Emori caminó junto a él y asomó la cabeza sin decir nada para llamar su atención. Él sonrió levemente.

—La elegida de Andraste, una heroína bendecida para salvarnos a todos—recitó el elfo mientras se giraba para hablar con ella.

—Dudo mucho que esto sea una bendición, más bien avecina una guerra en la me tocará participar—respondió mientras miraba su mano izquierda.

—¿Te duele? —la maga negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no me duele, al menos no por el momento. Es solamente un cosquilleo intenso y constante en la mano, como si tuviera electricidad en cada nervio de su piel.

Solas cogió la mano de su compañera con la palma hacia arriba y pasó la suya por encima, un tenue brillo apareció entre ambas palmas y Emori notó el comezón de su mano desaparecer.

—No será para siempre, pero te aliviará un rato. Cuando cerremos esa gran Brecha probablemente desaparecerá cualquier molestia, al menos, por ahora, tienes suerte de que tu marca haya dejado de crecer.

El mago soltó la muñeca de la Heraldo suavemente y avanzó un poco, detuvo su charla unos instantes, cerró los ojos pensativo y se volvió a dirigir a ella:

—En mis viajes por el Velo mientras dormía vi muchas batallas y vi caer a muchos. Cada guerra tiene sus héroes, me pregunto qué tipo de heroína serás tú.

—Todavía no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si soy una heroína o quien os llevará a la perdición.

—Entonces me quedaré y veré con mis propios ojos en qué te conviertes, al menos hasta que la Brecha esté sellada.

Emori se quedó reflexionando sobre esa conversación con Solas hasta que unas voces de hermanas de la Capilla hablando entre ellas la sacaron de sus pensamientos y recordó que tenía que encontrarse con Cassandra y el resto. Se despidió del elfo y emprendió paso ligero hacia aquella gigantesca construcción en lo alto de Refugio.

—Venga, tú puedes—se susurró a sí misma antes de entrar a la sala en la que unas horas antes se había declarado de nuevo la Inquisición.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró una sala con Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen y una mujer que no había visto antes tras una gigantesca mesa, que ahora tenía un mapa de Thedas extendido en toda su plenitud. La Heraldo entró cauta, evitando ser la primera en hablar.

—Emori, permíteme que te presente a los consejeros de la Inquisición—empezó Cassandra tras varios segundos de desagradable silencio.

Los tres consejeros hicieron un leve gesto de reverencia y esperaron a que la Buscadora los presentara antes de intervenir.

—Ya conociste al Comandante Cullen, líder de las fuerzas de la Inquisición.

—Fue sólo un momento en el campo de batalla. Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido—añadió el Comandante.

—Claro—respondió la maga de manera automática, casi sin darse cuenta de que esa palabra, breve pero cortante, había pasado de su mente a su boca sin filtro alguno.

Un carraspeo incómodo salió de la garganta de Cullen mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y desviaba la mirada.

—Bueno—interrumpió Cassandra intentando salvar la situación—. Esta es Josephine Montilyet, nuestra embajadora y diplomática principal.

—Andaran Atish'an—dijo Josephine mientras sus vivaces ojos se llenaban de un brillo abrumador.

Aunque la embajadora aclaró al momento que ésas eran las únicas palabras en élfico que sabía decir, la Heraldo supo, en ese instante, que la Inquisición no podría estar en mejores manos si ella era la encargada de la diplomacia. Más allá de sus palabras, notaba que sus intenciones eran puras y pacíficas, su incertidumbre se disipaba en cuanto se fijaba en la seguridad con la que esgrimía su pluma mientras anotaba todo.

—Y por supuesto ya conoces a la Hermana Leliana—continuó la Buscadora.

—Mi posición aquí implica un grado de...

—Ella se encarga del espionaje—la cortó Cassandra.

—Sí. Con tacto, Cassandra—se quejó la consejera.

—Encantada de conoceros—respondió Emori intentando volver a la cordialidad. Cullen ladeó una sonrisa irónica ante esa contestación. La Heraldo arqueó una ceja—. Pero no entiendo muy bien qué hago aquí, Cassandra.

Los consejeros y la Buscadora se miraron antes de explicarle el plan. Se pusieron ante el mapa y señalaron varios puntos clave. Ahora tenían que explicarle, con tacto, su siguiente plan, así que Cassandra empezó presentándole la situación que tenían por delante:

—Hablando con Solas llegamos a la conclusión de que tu marca necesita más poder para cerrar la Brecha que amenaza al cielo, poder que no tenemos todavía.

—Lo que significa que deberíamos pedir ayuda a los magos rebeldes—sugirió Leliana.

El Comandante irguió la espalda antes de objetar.

—Y sigo sin estar de acuerdo. Los Templarios podrían ser igual de útiles.

Emori pellizcó el final de la manga de su camiseta para mantener la mente ocupada y se mordió el interior de las mejillas para evitar abrir la boca.

—Necesitamos poder, Comandante. La suficiente cantidad de magia en esa marca…

—Podría destruirnos a todos—interrumpió Cullen ante la explicación de la Buscadora—. Los Templarios podrían contener la Brecha, debilitarla, para que ella pudiera sellarla con su marca.

—Pura especulación—replicó Leliana.

—Yo fui un templario. Yo sé de lo que son capaces.

Emori explotó en ese mismo instante, no pudo callar más.

—Sí, Comandante, yo también sé de lo que son capaces. Nos persiguen, nos aprisionan y se deshacen de nosotros cuando ya no pueden controlarnos. Sin duda, aliarse con los Templarios para cerrar la Brecha es lo más inteligente teniendo en cuenta que vuestra Heraldo de Andraste es una maga dalishiana y apóstata.

Las mejillas de la elfa ardían tras ese discurso mientras pensaba en las cosas que vio hace varios años.

—La Inquisición te protegería, ningún templario te haría nada—aclaró Cullen suavizando su tono.

—Perfecto entonces, qué más da darle poder a un grupo de matones si yo estoy a salvo.

—No puedes ignorar las atrocidades que también han cometido muchos magos. —Cullen también echaría, si era necesario, todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

La Buscadora gruñó frustrada mientras negaba con la cabeza, discutir en aquel momento no resolvería nada. Josephine supo que era urgente reencaminar la conversación o saldrían de allí con más problemas de los que ya tenían.

—Por desgracia, ninguno de los dos bandos querrá reunirse con nosotros ahora mismo. La Capilla ha denunciado a la Inquisición y os ha denunciado a vos, específicamente. Les asusta que el pueblo ahora os reconozca como la “Heraldo de Andraste”.

—De nuevo, quisiera recalcar que no soy la Heraldo de nada, especialmente la de Andraste—aclaró ella, señalando sus orejas de elfa y su vallaslin dedicado a Mythal.

—La gente está desesperada por un atisbo de esperanza y, para algunos, tú eres ese signo—manifestó Leliana.

—Y para otros, como la Capilla, eres el símbolo de todo lo que ha ido mal—sostuvo la embajadora.

—No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando que la Capilla apruebe una organización como la Inquisición. Saben que la Brecha es la verdadera amenaza, pero no creen que podamos pararla—se quejó Cullen mientras gesticulaba enérgicamente.

De repente, Leliana empezó a escrudiñar la parte de Ferelden en el mapa que tenían sobre la mesa y abrió un cajón con muchos papeles y mapas más detallados de una zona en concreto. Entonces, se dirigió a todos con expresión sagaz.

—Hay algo que puedes… que podemos hacer. Una clériga de la Capilla, la Madre Giselle, nos pidió hablar contigo. Está no muy lejos de aquí, en la Encrucijada de las Tierras Interiores, cerca de Risco Rojo, ayudando a refugiados que se han visto atrapados en esta guerra. Su ayuda podría ser muy valiosa.

Estuvieron varios minutos pensando y debatiendo sobre ese plan, sobre qué camino era mejor tomar y sobre qué esperaban encontrar allí.

—Está bien. Está a un día de camino. —Cassandra miró a la Heraldo, que parecía algo incómoda después de tanto rato reclinada sobre el mapa— He leído los reportes de Adan, ¿cómo va tu herida en el costado derecho?

—Sobreviviré, no te preocupes—respondió ella con cierto tono irónico.

—Aun así te necesitamos en plena forma, los caminos están llenos de bandidos y nuestros exploradores nos dicen que la lucha entre magos y templarios está escalando muy rápidamente—manifestó la Buscadora—. Mañana partirá un grupo de soldados hacia allí para asistir a los refugiados y a la Hermana Giselle, tú puedes esperar un día o dos más y cuando tu lesión no te impida luchar te acompañarán hasta la zona.

*********

La noche estaba al caer, Emori había perdido la noción del tiempo hablando con Solas de sus viajes por el Velo después de salir de aquella fatigosa reunión. Se despidió de su compañero y puso rumbo a su cabaña mientras intentaba no asustarse ante la perspectiva de que ahora sobre sus hombros había un peso mucho más mayor. No era nuevo para ella acarrear con bastantes responsabilidades, era la Primera de la custodio de su clan, pero una cosa era asumir ese papel y otra era salvar Thedas de la destrucción mientras el cielo escupía demonios.

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban ruidosamente, en contraste con lo frío que soplaba el viento la sensación allí dentro era muy placentera. La Heraldo dejó en el escritorio todo lo que le había dado Adan para las curas y vertió uno de los brebajes en un vaso. Sabía igual que olía: a estiércol. Mientras se quejaba del gusto que tenía aquello y buscaba el camisón que se había quitado esa mañana, vio que en la mesilla de al lado de su cama había un tarro con una etiqueta anudada, al leerla vio que ponía «Para el dolor en tus costillas».

—Lo habrá preparado el boticario—susurró, sintiéndose algo idiota por estar hablando sola.

Al destapar aquel bote vio que contenía una especie de ungüento, así que acercó la nariz con desconfianza, esperando que oliera igual que el mejunje que acababa de tragarse. Sin embargo, un reconfortante aroma inundó su nariz, una fragancia que ya había olido antes: aquello desprendía un olor a flor de saúco y musgo de roble. A su mente le vino el recuerdo de lo que ese olor generó en su cuerpo tras la explosión del Templo al cerrar la grieta, cuando alguien que olía así cargó con ella y la trajo a Refugio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llenar de nuevo por esa sensación de paz mientras se untaba aquel bálsamo en su costado derecho, aliviando parte del dolor en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Al menos aquella noche podría relajar su cuerpo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traducción de la frase en élfico la dejaré en una nota al final del capítulo :)
> 
> La frase la saqué del Tumblr de Michi's Space: https://obsidianmichi.tumblr.com/post/165266612630/dragon-age-elvish-insults

La noche había dado paso a una nueva helada y la brisa por la mañana era todavía más gélida, si es que eso era posible. Refugio estaba más tranquilo de lo habitual, hacía un día que Cassandra y varios soldados habían partido hacia las Tierras Interiores para asistir a la Madre Giselle. Al mediodía, Emori y varios más pondrían rumbo a la Encrucijada para poder hacer noche durante el camino; gracias al ungüento que llevaba aplicándose cada varias horas, su herida en el costado derecho era algo que a penas notaba. Adan le explicó que varios magos curanderos habían ayudado a que sus lesiones sanaran por dentro, pero que el dolor era algo inevitable en ese caso. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

Durante ese día y medio que llevaba bajo las faldas de la Inquisición, la Heraldo aprendió a controlar más los impulsos que en contadas ocasiones le pedían que huyera y dejara todo atrás para volver junto a su clan. La frustración a veces la abrumaba, había tanto peso sobre sus hombros que le costaba aceptar que todo aquello era real. A pesar de todo, era muy consciente de que en Refugio y más allá de aquel lugar, muchos hombres y mujeres estaban sacrificando sus vidas por la causa que encabezaba la Inquisición, por la marca que tenía en su mano y por salvar Thedas, igual que ella. Emori era solamente una pieza de aquel rompecabezas desbaratado, pero lo ocurrido en el Cónclave la había posicionado en el ojo del huracán y marcharse ahora era simplemente egoísta.

***********

La nieve crujía bajo los pies de la Heraldo mientras abandonaba la Capilla tras atender algunos requerimientos sobre su viaje. Se dirigía a la herrería para probarse la armadura que Harritt, el herrero, había preparado para ella a petición de Josephine mientras dejaba que los copos de nieve enfriaran su rostro y se deshicieran en su lengua. Hoy no había podido desayunar junto a Varric en la taberna ni había conseguido encontrarse con Solas para hacerle decenas de preguntas sobre sus sueños en el Velo y los espíritus que se encontraba allí; se sentía muy cómoda con su compañero elfo y le encantaba aprender de él. Todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a la que sería su nueva vida durante mucho tiempo y le daba miedo no encajar en un mundo tan distinto al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

—Te queda como un guante, sí señora—dijo Harritt mientras repasaba la armadura que ahora consideraba su nueva obra maestra—. No creo que te suponga un problema en tus viajes, es ligera.

Emori le dio las gracias al herrero mientras contemplaba su nueva vestimenta de protección, hecha de cuero con decoraciones metálicas, ideal para tener la máxima movilidad en aquellos paisajes rocosos. Era distinta a los ropajes dalishianos, pero posiblemente muchas experiencias serían también distintas a las que vivía en los bosques. Junto a su clan solía enfrentarse a enemigos más salvajes y algunos bandidos, pero esta vez seguramente les esperarían fuerzas mayores y con más acero, como aquella vez en…

El repiqueteo de espadas y el ruido de escudos chocando la sacaron de sus recuerdos, unos muy dolorosos. Asomó la cabeza a través de las columnas que aguantaban el techo de la herrería y vio a decenas de soldados preparando sus armas para entrenar. La práctica era supervisada por templarios que se habían unido a la Inquisición y que Emori intentaba evitar siempre que podía -una vieja costumbre- y por una figura que no tardó en reconocer a pesar de estar de espaldas: Cullen. El Comandante ya no pertenecía a los Templarios, pero los gestos no se desaprenden tan fácilmente, especialmente el de vigilar con desconfianza a los magos de la Inquisición cada vez que sus manos brillan aunque fuese para calentarse la sopa que se quedó fría.

Cullen estaba guiando a un nuevo recluta en el manejo del escudo cuando notó el vello de su nuca erizarse, sus duros años de entrenamiento habían hecho que sus sentidos siempre estuviesen alerta. Al girarse la vio ahí plantada, apoyada en los postes de las cuadras contiguas a la herrería, observando el entrenamiento y observándolo a él, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Por el Hacedor, ¿es que esa mujer no sabía poner otra cara? No obstante, ella no era la única que analizaba, el Comandante había aprendido a reconocer gestos en la Heraldo: la manera en la que enredaba los dedos en su trenza cuando se concentraba o la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacer ningún comentario, especialmente ante él. Sus ojos, grandes, castaños y curiosos, siempre brillaban cuando callaba en un afán de entender el universo que la rodeaba. Y eso frustraba a Cullen, le molestaba porque ante su presencia siempre se mostraba con actitud hermética, no entendía qué le había hecho él para que el simple hecho de coexistir en el mismo espacio la molestara tanto. Imaginaba que ser ex templario tendría algo que ver, pero no había mencionado a la Orden y la magia ante su presencia más que en una contada ocasión.

—Os vais a desgastar con la mirada—susurró Leliana al Comandante mientras pasaba por su lado para ir al encuentro de la Heraldo.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Eh?—respondió él, confundido, sin tiempo a replicar a la consejera.

Leliana le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras se alejaba de la zona de entrenamiento en dirección a la herrería, necesitaba cerciorarse de que Emori entendía bien todo lo que representaba la Capilla en ese momento. La Madre Giselle era una mujer sabia, comprensiva y tolerante, pero no podía lanzar a una elfa dalishiana al mundo andrastino sin repasar ciertos aspectos antes.

***********

Los soldados empezaron a cargar alimentos, pieles y hierbas en un carromato tirado por un buey, que partiría junto al pequeño grupo que en un rato se dirigiría hacia las Tierras Interiores. Cassandra había enviado un reporte sobre el estado de los refugiados en la Encrucijada: la hambruna, el frío y las heridas estaban acabando con muchas familias. El grupo sería pequeño e irían a pie; según el mensaje de la Buscadora el camino parecía bastante seguro y emprender camino con un gran número de las escasas fuerzas de la Inquisición llamaría demasiado la atención.

—Una elfa con una mano desgarra-Velos ya es más atención de la que podemos asimilar—comentó Varric mientras Leliana les daba las últimas indicaciones.

—Los soldados os esperan en la entrada de Refugio—les hizo saber la consejera antes de despedirse—Las instrucciones ya están dadas.

Emori asintió y puso rumbo hacia el punto de encuentro junto a Solas y Varric, que esta vez la acompañarían. Había un gran revuelo en el pueblo, muchos de los nuevos habitantes trasladaban cajas con enseres hacia la puerta por la que saldrían; ellos lo habían pasado mal pero, ahora que estaban bajo la protección de la Inquisición, sabían que había personas pasándolo mucho peor en otras partes, así que querían despojarse de lo que no les fuera esencial en ese momento para que quien lo necesitase le diera un mejor uso.

El gran portón de la entrada ya estaba abierto cuando los tres compañeros de viaje llegaron. A penas había 6 soldados equipados para viajar y eso inquietó bastante a la elfa, ¿quién iba a liderar el paso?

—¡Buen chico! —dijo alguien oculto tras el buey.

Emori se asomó tras la esquina del carromato y allí vio a Cullen, risueño y con un brillo casi infantil en su mirada mientras el animal se comía la manzana que le estaba ofreciendo. Cuando vio a la Heraldo observando la escena, seria como siempre ante su presencia, carraspeó y se irguió mientras recolocaba su armadura.

—Si estás lista podemos partir cuando lo desees—aclaró el Comandante.

—Espera, pensaba que te quedarías con Leliana y Josephine—comentó ella. No era una queja, simplemente estaba sorprendida.

—La Inquisición cuenta ahora con varios soldados que sirvieron en Risco Rojo, su ayuda con los refugiados de la zona es imprescindible y quiero ver cómo están nuestras fuerzas por allí.

Cullen a duras penas pudo explicarse sin dejar de tocar la empuñadura de su espada en gesto nervioso porque allí volvía a estar ella con ese ceño fruncido, mirándolo como si quisiese adivinar cada uno de los pensamientos que su atolondrada cabeza tenía en ese momento. Por el hálito del Hacedor, su mirada penetraba más que una daga.

—¿O quizá es para vigilarme y que no escape? ¿O para vigilar que no salga demasiada magia por mis manos?—preguntó ella en tono acusador.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

El hombre se preguntaba que por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan antagónico, por qué siempre tenía que desconfiar de él. Si mal no recordaba, en ningún momento le había recriminado, ni a ella ni a Solas, nada sobre su magia. Seguía siendo bastante reticente con eso de tener magos apóstatas sueltos por allí, y cada vez iban llegando más hechiceros afines al objetivo de la Inquisición, pero el Hacedor había querido que una maga fuese la Heraldo de su prometida y él no iba a cuestionar eso.

—Bien, ¡porque pienso lanzar rayos por los dedos!—exclamó Emori mientras gesticulaba efusivamente con sus manos y le daba la espalda.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Con suerte no saldremos ardiendo antes de llegar!

—¡Ah! ¡Fenedhis!—maldijo la Heraldo en élfico con un grito frustrado.

Cullen también le dio la espalda y ordenó a los soldados que emprendieran la marcha, aquella mujer estaba consiguiendo crispar sus nervios antes de salir siquiera de Refugio y todavía quedaba un día de camino.

—Oh, esto va a estar bien…—murmuró Varric mientras se colocaba la ballesta en la espalda.

***********

El sol empezaba a esconderse cuando el grupo decidió acampar cerca de la orilla del lago Calenhad. Emori, al igual que el Comandante y a pesar de sus reticencias, tenía una tienda para ella sola, el resto compartían cobijo entre dos. Todavía le incomodaba bastante recibir un trato especial, en su clan las cosas eran muy distintas, ni siquiera siendo la Primera de la custodio había experimentado eso, ni quería.

—Iré a buscar agua para Olri—avisó Emori mientras acariciaba el morro del recién bautizado buey.

La orilla del lago estaba a penas a unos cien metros, pero los árboles y los matorrales impedían que se viese claramente desde el campamento. Cuando la elfa ya había llenado dos cubos se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar a alguien entonar un Cantar que se parecía a los que había escuchado en la Capilla de Refugio. A unos metros vio a Cullen, arrodillado y con las manos entrelazadas, orando con mucho pesar en su rostro; sus súplicas se dirigían a una torre que levantaba sus muros en medio del lago, cerca de un muelle que parecía casi desértico. La Heraldo se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo observaba, todo su cuerpo tenso porque temía hacer algún ruido y perturbar su rezo, ella no creía en el Hacedor pero respetaba profundamente el consuelo que muchas personas encontraban en él y en Andraste.

Emori siguió concentrada en él, en la paz que le transmitía en esos momentos, a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber sido un templario. Aquella vulnerabilidad que reflejaba su rostro mientras entonaba el Cantar en voz baja hacía que se viese más humano y menos como el Comandante don perfecto y grandote de la Inquisición.

—Oh, Hacedor—exclamó ahogadamente Cullen mientras interrumpía su rezo. Había notado una presencia a su lado y ella era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse allí.

—Lo… lo siento—se disculpó la maga—. No pretendía interrumpirte.

—No te preocupes, estaba a punto de terminar—respondió él mientras se levantaba y dirigía su mirada hacia los cubos de agua que la Heraldo todavía sostenía—. Permíteme que te ayude con eso.

Cullen cogió ambos recipientes con suavidad, evitando hacer contacto visual con ella y dio media vuelta hacia el campamento mientras aquella expresión triste seguía dibujándose en sus ojos. Emori miró por última vez aquella Torre y siguió al Comandante.

***********

La cena estaba lista cuando el sol ya había caído, así que Emori, tras quitarse la armadura, se sentó junto a Solas y Varric mientras les daba un bol de sopa de cebolla y pollo. Cada cucharada le sabía mejor que la anterior, en otras circunstancias posiblemente no sería un manjar, pero aquella comida caliente bajando por su garganta combatiendo el frío de la noche convirtió aquel plato sencillo en la envidia de la Emperatriz de Orlais. El fuego calentaba sus pies cuando los estiraba en dirección a la hoguera, ahora que se había quitado las botas y llevaba su calzado dalishiano, notaba el frío apoderándose de sus dedos.

La Heraldo levantó la cabeza y observó el firmamento, lleno de estrellas que acompañaban a una luna grande y brillante que iluminaba aquella zona boscosa, era un momento de paz entre tanto caos que quiso aprovechar, así que cerró los ojos y se impregnó del silencio que reinaba en ese momento, solo el crepitar del fuego y el sonido de cubiertos creaban una extraña y calmada melodía en sus oídos. Cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza y a abrir los ojos se paró unos instantes a observar a sus compañeros: hombres y mujeres que se conocían desde hacía poco, luchando por una misma causa, por unos mismos ideales y, sin embargo, todos callados mirando al vacío, dando lustro a sus armaduras o, simplemente, dejando pasar el tiempo. La explosión del Cónclave todavía era reciente y, tal y como le había dicho Leliana, aquello seguía pesando en los corazones de muchos de los que ahora formaban el grueso de la Inquisición, que habían visto como sus esperanzas se destruían con la muerte de la Divina y volvían a alzarse con ella y su marca. Le inquietaba ser el clavo al que tantas personas se agarraban, no sabía si podría estar a la altura, si podría devolver la chispa a los ojos de aquella gente, si podría salvar Thedas.

Emori suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la hipnotizadora hoguera para calmar su pulso, agitado por los pensamientos de lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, una figura tras el fuego captó su atención: allí estaba Cullen, repasando unos papeles con gesto preocupado mientras terminaba su cuenco de sopa. Estaba apartado de todos y ella notaba que algo le afligía más allá de las preocupaciones que solía acarrear como líder de las fuerzas de la Inquisición; su pierna se movía inquieta y seguramente ni siquiera reparaba en que se frotaba la nuca con gesto nervioso de manera constante mientras apretaba los labios en una mueca de serenidad fingida. ¿Qué le ocurría al Comandante? Quería preguntárselo, incluso había sentido cierta empatía por él a pesar de todo, pero temía reabrir una dolorosa herida o acabar discutiendo, porque en el fondo tenía miedo de que el hecho de que ella fuera una maga resultase ser un foco de conflicto, como había ocurrido otras veces con templarios a los que había tenido el -nulo- placer de conocer.

La elfa torció el gesto y focalizó su atención en el lago, tan amplio y oscuro, tan silencioso, ¿qué esconderían sus aguas? ¿Qué habría tras los muros de aquella torre que se erguía en el horizonte? Varric quizá lo sabía.

—Varric. —Emori inició la conversación de manera súbita y sorprendió a su compañero, que estaba apurando las últimas cucharadas de su cena— ¿Sabes qué es la torre que hay en el lago?

El enano suspiró, dejó el cuenco en el suelo y apoyó las manos en el tronco sobre el que se sentaba antes de responder:

—Es la torre del Círculo de Magos de Ferelden.

Solas hizo una mueca casi imperceptible al escuchar eso.

—Hace años los magos de sangre tomaron el control de la torre, muchos templarios murieron, al igual que muchos magos que perecieron tras convertirse en abominaciones o a manos de ellas. Por lo que me han contado, fue terrible y desgarrador, aunque no conozco mucho más de la historia. Cullen estuvo destinado a ese Círculo cuando ocurrió todo, creo que podría contarte algo más, pero… intenta preguntarle amablemente, se perdieron muchas vidas allí.

Emori se estremeció al imaginarlo y al entender que acampar ahí para él era, posiblemente, un recuerdo constante de lo ocurrido. Le entendía, entendía qué era tener delante algo que te recordase siempre una experiencia horrible, te rompe por dentro, se introduce en tus pensamientos más mundanos, te bloquea en situaciones repentinas…

—Que tengáis buenas noches—dijo la Heraldo mientras se levantaba para ir a limpiar su bol. Necesitaba dormir, olvidar aquella sensación amarga que invadió su alma y que fuese ya otro día.

De camino a su tienda pasó por delante de Cullen, que la siguió con la mirada al notar movimiento ante él, una mirada triste y cansada.

***********

La maga no paraba de dar vueltas en su tienda, haciendo y deshaciendo la cama que había improvisado con varias pieles. Desde hacía tres horas notaba un cosquilleo incesante por toda su piel, como si miles de hormigas estuvieran mordiéndola. ¿Era la ropa de dormir que llevaba? ¿Le producía picores? ¿Había tenido una reacción alérgica a algo? En el fondo sabía que no, sabía que el trasfondo posiblemente era cuestión de magia. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se concentró en lo que sentía, en cómo su maná estaba fluyendo enérgicamente de una punta a otra de su cuerpo y, tras unos minutos de esfuerzo agotador, lo notó, percibió que allí el Velo era más débil y que cerca del campamento había algo que emanaba mucho poder, que le recordaba a artefactos que había sentido antes, a poder de su pueblo, a influjo élfico.

Emori salió de la tienda con lo puesto y sin reparar en el frío que hacía, necesitaba ir a ese lugar, no esa noche, pero quizá cuando volviesen, quería saber que podría recuperar parte de la historia de sus antepasados si se desviaban para ir a aquel sitio. Allí fuera todo estaba tranquilo y todos dormían excepto por dos soldados, que hacían la primera guardia de aquella noche. ¿Qué pretendía hacer en ese momento, exactamente? ¿Por qué había hecho caso a un impulso? No sabía muy bien cómo afrontar que su cuerpo estuviese sintiendo aquello hasta que vio una tenue luz en la tienda de Cullen. Pues claro, se lo preguntaría a él si todavía estaba despierto.

—¿Comandante?—preguntó desde el otro lado arrugando la nariz porque temía haberlo despertado.

—Adelante—respondió una voz desde el interior. La voz de él, cálida y suave.

La Heraldo apartó las telas y entró agachando la cabeza para no darse contra la parte superior. Cullen estaba allí, sentado frente a una pequeña mesa leyendo unos informes bajo la llama de una vela, no había levantado la vista de los papeles en ningún momento hasta que ella habló.

—Espero no haberte despertado, Comandante.

—¡Por el hálito del Hacedor!—exclamó él en un susurro al verla. No se había dado cuenta de que era ella, pensaba que era una de las soldados queriendo comentar algo de la guardia—. Por… por favor, llámame Cullen.

Al alzar la vista hacia ella vio esos grandes ojos de elfa, iluminados por la suave luz de la vela que había encendido para leer informes sobre los nuevos reclutas, pero que a su vez brillaban con una luz propia en su mirada constantemente interrogadora, que siempre solía tener. Su pelo alborotado caía suelto sobre sus hombros mientras algunos mechones intentaban resistir tras sus orejas para no acabar cubriendo su rostro. Cullen desvió la vista de aquellos ojos a los labios de la Heraldo, que permanecían ligeramente abiertos, como dudosos de si entonar las palabras que vagaban por su mente. Él tampoco sabía qué decir, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por haber sido sorprendido con la guardia baja o porque algo en su interior quería seguir observándola.

—Yo…—empezó a decir ella mientras se sentaba al lado del Comandante.

Cullen se ruborizó y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente cuando, al agacharse a su lado, se dio cuenta de que Emori llevaba puesto un pijama holgado, blanco y lo suficientemente desgastado para dejar entrever ligeramente el contorno de sus curvas por el contraste de luz que emanaba la hoguera de fuera; intentó focalizar su vista, con poco éxito, en los papeles que tenía que leer. No quería estar pensando de manera tan inapropiada sobre el cuerpo de la Heraldo de Andraste; durante su formación los templarios y la propia Capilla les habían recalcado la importancia de controlar ese tipo de deseos y, por el Hacedor, en ese preciso instante estaba siendo muy difícil no mirarla, no repasar de reojo el tatuaje que bajaba por su pecho y que se transparentaba sutilmente. Su postura, su nariz arrugada, la manera en la que apretaba la tela de sus pantalones con las manos, la forma en la peleaba contra sus mechones rebeldes, todo en ese momento, desprendía una naturalidad extrema y, aun así, su rostro mostraba una implacable decisión en lo que fuese que había ido a hacer allí.

Carraspeó para intentar volver a poner su mente en orden, algo que ella interpretó como un toque para que hablara.

—No quiero molestar, iré directamente al grano. —Emori estaba algo nerviosa, frente a frente y a solas con el Comandante, un ex-templario, a punto de pedirle algo relacionado con la magia— He percibido unas ruinas élficas cerca de aquí, emanan una magia poderosa y, al volver hacia Refugio, me gustaría que nos desviáramos un poco para investigar.

Aquella petición hizo que el cosquilleo que Cullen empezaba a sentir en el estómago se disipara. De nuevo, magia, magia desconocida y posiblemente peligrosa y, de nuevo, todo girando alrededor de poderes misteriosos y peligrosos.

—No. —la Heraldo abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta— Es demasiado peligroso.

Cullen fruncía el ceño mientras se centraba en firmar unos requerimientos.

—Eso no lo sabemos—respondió ella con una visible alteración—. Lo he percibido, me llamaba, llamaba a mi pueblo…

—La magia siempre es un peligro, Heraldo. Arriesgaríamos la vida de quienes viajan con nosotros y arriesgaríamos tu vida y, ¿para qué? ¿Para ir a unas ruinas que por lo que sabemos podrían estar infestadas de demonios intentando poseerte?

—Con que es eso, de nuevo los magos somos terribles, los magos somos un peligro, los magos acabamos con todo.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no. Ahora mismo, en estas condiciones, sería un riesgo, primero tendríamos que enviar a los exploradores de Leliana para minimizar…

Emori no le dejó terminar su explicación, no quería oír justificaciones vacías mientras sentía que su existencia era considerada un peligro andante. Se levantó y, antes de salir de la tienda, exclamó en élfico:

—¡Enfenim banal’ras ma lasa sethvhenan la taren’din, shem!

El Comandante había pasado el suficiente tiempo en el Círculo rodeado de elfos magos como para saber que cuando alguien le llamaba shem no iba acompañado de palabras amables. Suspiró mientras recogía todos los papeles, ya no le quedaba fuerza mental aquella noche para seguir centrado en todo lo que había allí escrito. La cama esperaba su descanso, así que se cambió, apagó la vela medio consumida y cerró los ojos esperando que fuese una noche tranquila.

***********

_—¿Comandante? ¿Cullen?_

_Alguien llamando su nombre, casi en un susurro, le despertó suavemente mientras apoyaba la mano en su pecho. Al abrir los ojos vio esos grandes ojos que había contemplado hacía unas horas mirándolo con tristeza e intensidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior._

_—¿Q-qué? ¿Heraldo? ¿Ocurre algo?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza mientras él se incorporaba._

_—No, es sólo que… siento lo de antes, la discusión que he generado. —se acercó más a la cama improvisada en el suelo._

_Cullen asintió con la cabeza para transmitirle que lo ocurrido no importaba mientras intentaba entender por qué estaba acercándose lentamente hacia él con mirada felina._

_—Quiero disculparme, Comandante._

_Emori, de repente, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él y, pasando una pierna por encima de las de Cullen, se sentó en su regazo, mirándolo fijamente mientras ladeaba una sonrisa. Él se quedó petrificado, con ambas manos pegadas al suelo, temeroso de hacer cualquier movimiento. La elfa soltó una leve risa y se acercó más su cara._

_—_ _No creo que esto sea correc…_

_—_ _Shhht—lo interrumpió ella posando un dedo sobre los labios del Comandante._

_La Heraldo acarició los labios de Cullen con la yema del dedo con el que le había hecho callar. Comenzó a recorrer su rostro hasta bajar hacia su pecho, pasando por el cuello mientras a él se le erizaba el vello._

_—_ _Me he fijado en cómo me miras cuando estoy concentrada y en cómo deseabas mi cuerpo antes._

_El Comandante desvió la vista cuando vio a Emori desabrochar, poco a poco, los botones de aquella camisa de pijama que tanto le había hecho estremecerse hacía unas horas. No quería ver su piel desnuda porque tras verla querría tocarla y saborearla con besos dulces y era consciente de que no era lo correcto._

_—_ _Mírame—le susurró ella mientras le agarraba de la barbilla y hacía que girara su rostro._

_Un calor recorrió el cuerpo de Cullen cuando vio a la maga deshacerse de la camisa y revelando sus pechos ante él. Seguía sin mover un dedo, congelado ante aquella situación, así que Emori condujo la mano del hombre a su seno izquierdo para que lo notara, para que desgastara su piel y se fundieran. El Comandante mantuvo el pecho en su mano inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero al notar el pezón de la Heraldo endurecerse bajo su tacto no pudo resistirlo más y empezó a masajear aquella suave piel mientras el fuego se apoderaba de él._

_Aprisionó el otro pecho entre sus labios, jugando con su lengua y repasando el pezón derecho mientras el izquierdo era retenido entre el pulgar y el dedo índice._

_—_ _Oh Cullen…—gimió ella mientras movía sus caderas para rozar su entrepierna contra el cada vez más protuberante bulto del Comandante._

_Aquel gemido hizo que Cullen soltara sus pechos para abrazarla por la cintura y atraerla más hacia él, hundiendo su boca en el otro seno, saboreando el recorrido hacia su cuello e intentando retener en su mente cada centímetro de aquella exquisita piel. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron el beso fue salvaje y pasional, ambos boqueaban en busca del aire que la excitación les había arrebatado. Emori, entonces, agarró la mano del Comandante y se acarició el abdomen con ella mientras guiaba la mano al interior de los pantalones que todavía llevaba puestos; Cullen soltó un gemido gutural al notar la humedad entre sus piernas y empezó a estimular su clítoris con círculos lentos y suaves, interrumpiendo los besos por expresiones de placer de vez en cuando._

_—_ _Sabes bien cómo moverte ahí abajo—le dijo ella mientras dirigía los besos a su cuello—. Apuesto a que muchas noches deseaste hacérselo a tu guarda gris._

_—¿Qué?—se sorprendió él mientras dejaba de tocarla e intentaba apartarse de ella._

_—Seguro que sí. ¿O no lo pensaste cuando los magos te torturaron en el Círculo?_

_La voz de la Heraldo empezó a distorsionarse con cada nueva palabra. Cullen intentó zafarse de ella pero sus manos lo agarraron por el cuello y empezaron a arder, dejando la piel marcada y enrojecida bajo su tacto, mientras la maga sonreía con maldad al apretar cada vez con más fuerza._

_—No…—intentó suplicar él casi sin aire— De-detente…_

—¡Detente!—exclamó con todas sus fuerzas mientras abría los ojos y se desprendía de la manta.

El Comandante se quedó unos segundos analizando el entorno mientras su vista se ajustaba y se tocó el cuello para cerciorarse de que no quemaba. Había… había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, había sido otra pesadilla. Hacía unos meses que había dejado de consumir lirio al marcharse de los Templarios y la falta de éste empezaba a notarse por las noches; temía que cada vez fuera a peor, que cada vez le costara más conciliar el sueño y, en definitiva, fallar como Comandante de la Inquisición. Notaba sus manos temblorosas y su garganta seca, su organismo le pedía consumir aquella sustancia azul, pero debía resistir, por él, por la Inquisición, para abandonar su pasado.

—Por el Hacedor…—se quejó al incorporarse en la cama, viendo que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Tras vestirse, Cullen salió de su tienda y vio a Emori desmontando la suya. Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, pero ambos desviaron sus ojos a otro punto rápidamente, ella por su enfado nocturno y él por un miedo irracional a que la Heraldo pudiese leer sus pensamientos en su rostro y adivinara que había soñado con ella, aunque no estaba seguro sobre qué parte del sueño le avergonzaba más si llegaba a enterarse.

Poco a poco todo el mundo fue despertando, recogiendo todo y desayunando. Cuando el sol ya se había asomado del todo, partieron hacia Tierras Interiores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de la frase en élfico:
> 
> \- Enfenim banal’ras ma lasa sethvhenan la taren’din, shem: El miedo a las sombras te dieron un corazón débil y una mente muerta, shem.


End file.
